


The one with the framed picture

by akachankami



Series: Shippers Anonymous [21]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: Prompt:"Gòrach bodach!" she grumbled affectionately, moving the silver frame to gather the inventory sheets forgotten on his desk. Turning it to catch the soft lamplight, she gasped and hurried back to her parlor. Charles looked up to find Elsie standing beside him silver frame in hand. "I don't understand, Charles," she said hesitantly. Trying to keep his own voice calm, "Because Alice is my past, and you are my present," he said carefully, "And if I am a very lucky man…"





	The one with the framed picture

"You are lucky if no one saw it!" she cuts him short.

He frowns, clearly disappointed by her lack of enthusiasm for his display of affection: "What do you mean?"

"I mean I thought we agreed no one needs to know about our  _understanding_ , not just yet… When did you frame my picture?"

"Last night, right after you gave it to me," he replies proudly.

But she rolls her eyes: "And what if someone saw it?"

"Then what? I had the picture of a dear friend on my desk before."

"Yes but not a friend you need no reminder of since we see each other everyday!" she scoffs "Heavens, this is not why I gave you the picture in the first place," she adds in a softer tone, conspiratorially.

His frown deepens: "No?! What did you do with my picture?"

"I put it in my bedside table," she whispers with a little smirk "Second drawer," she clarifies, eyeing his growing pout.

"In a drawer?" he doesn't want to sound hurt but he's clearly failing and she finds it even more lovely.

"For my eyes only."

He's watching her like she's a bizarre animal now and she feels the tip or her ears in flames.

"I mean, I always had a good imagination…" she pauses to swallow and bits her lip unsure "But it's nice to have something to look at."

She sees his eyes grow round and his lips parting in mute understanding. He clearly never even thought she needs to use the toilet like any other human being, let alone self pleasures.

**Author's Note:**

> I am soooo... not sorry! =P


End file.
